kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Mystical Monkey Monk
The Mystical Monkey Monk was a soul attached to the Golden BananaMonkey Ninjas in Space. Physicality Appearance Personality Abilities The Mystical Monkey Monk's only known ability was that of prophecy. In particular, it was apparently his task to provide information surrounding the identity of the Ultimate Monkey Master.Monkey Ninjas in Space Biography The Mystical Monkey Monk could only be summoned once the conditions of the prophecy connected to the Golden Banana was fulfilled: in the presence of a team of prepared Monkey Ninjas, the Golden Banana had to be placed upon its stand. Monkey Fist met these conditions, and so the monk appeared to him. The monk recognized Monkey Fist as a loyal disciple, and stated that it was due to his efforts that the time had come to anoint the Ultimate Monkey Master. The monk commanded Monkey Fist to seek out the brightest monkey and follow him to the stars, because there the Ultimate Monkey Master would be unstoppable. Monkey Fist eagerly obeyed, always assuming that he himself was the Ultimate Monkey Master. When the attempt went badly and Monkey Fist was captured, the Monkey Ninjas abandoned him and once again summoned the monk. The monk admitted that he had made a mistake in his first prophecy, due to a misunderstanding in handwriting. Instead of saying that the Ultimate Monkey Master would be "unstoppable," he had really meant to say that the Ultimate Monkey Master would be Ron Stoppable.Monkey Ninjas in Space Relationships Friends The Mystical Monkey Monk was accompanied by a small monkey that sat on his shoulder. The monkey clearly had a role of some importance in the monk sharing his prophecy with others. At the very least, the monkey was responsible for writing them down. At the most, the monkey may have actually been the one to make the prophecy, while the monk merely relayed it to others. In any case, the monk misreading the monkey's writing was apparently the reason for the monk's mistake in the prophecy. Paraphernalia Clothes Equipment Quotes Gallery monkeymonk2.JPG|The Mystical Monkey Monk, with Mystical Monkey Trivia *Though he was not mentioned by name in the monk's prophecy, Monkey Fist still played a vital role in it. It was he who gathered the Jade Idols that gave both himself and Ron the Mystical Monkey Power, trained the Monkey Ninjas, and put the Golden Banana in its proper place. Had any one of these not been accomplished, the monk's prophecy might never have been realized. *The conditions of both versions of the monk's prophecy were met. Because Monkey Fist and the Monkey Ninjas hijacked a rocket, accidentally kidnapped Ron, and therefore inspired Kim Possible and the monkey astronaut Frederick to come to Ron's rescue, every candidate who could have been the "brightest monkey" reached the stars. Furthermore, in the process, Ron overcame his crippling fear of monkeys by becoming friends with Frederick, the first monkey he would ever have such a bond with. So when the Monkey Ninjas began following Ron because they believed him to be their leader, instead of being frozen with fear, Ron was merely very confused. Alternate Versions Behind the Scenes Voice Actor/Actress The Mystical Monkey Monk was voiced by Brian George. Episode Appearances References Mystical Monkey Monk Category:Males Category:Mystical Category:Adults